


i can't think of a title (donna has a panic attack?)

by DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD (mentioned), Self-Harm, possible trigger warning for anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff/pseuds/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff
Summary: basically what the title says- Donna has a panic attack. C.J and Josh are there to help.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg & Donna Moss, Josh Lyman & Donna Moss, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	i can't think of a title (donna has a panic attack?)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic has a graphic description of a panic attack, and mild self-harmful coping strategies. If any of these things are triggers for you, please avoid this fic. :) hope you enjoy:)

Donna could feel the fear flowing through her blood, rising up to her chest. Her muscles felt so tight, but she was melting, sinking into the anxiety coursing through her body. She clawed at her throat, trying to breathe through the brick sitting on her lungs. She had the sense that someone was behind her. She felt arms wrap around her, and the pressure helped to ease her anxiety enough for her to become aware of her surroundings. She was filled with horror as she realized where she was, and she began to hyperventilate. Because she was on the floor of the Oval Office. The fucking Oval Office for God’s sake. She felt herself begin to slip away again, and desperately dug her nails into her skin to keep herself grounded.  
“Donna.” C.J’s voice came from behind her. “Donna, can you try to breathe?”  
Donna shook her head furiously, still hyperventilating. Her arm stung with pain, but she just dug deeper.  
Josh appeared in front of her. “Donna,” he breathed, his voice and eyes sad. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her bloody arms. “Donna,” he said again. “I know it’s hard. I know.” Donna took a deep, shuddering breath. But it was a breath.  
“Donna,” C.J murmured. “Are you okay?”  
Donna just wanted to do something. To take what she was feeling, to put it into words. To throw a piece of glass so hard against the wall that it shattered, and to walk barefoot through the shards. She wanted to cut and pick and hit away every bit of pain inside of her. She wanted to go back,go back and change everything. But if everything was different, who was she? But how could she say that? How could she say that out loud, on the floor of the Oval Office, surrounded by her coworkers. Her coworkers who hadn’t even known about her anxiety before now, let alone her urge to hurt herself.  
She shook her head.  
“I’m fine,” she said shakily, her voice a million miles away. “Sorry to disturb you.”  
“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Josh asked.  
Donna nodded. C.J got up to join the President outside with Sam and Leo.  
“Donna. I know it’s hard. I’ve been struggling with anxiety for years. And I know that it’s hard to tell people about it, but I’m here for you, understand? I am always here.”  
Donna smiled sadly. “I don’t even know if they’re gonna let me stay now.” Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked away.  
“Donna. Look at me.” She stupidly turned to meet his eyes.  
“When I first learned that I had PTSD, I thought the same way. But you know what Leo told me?”  
Donna shook her head.  
“He said, _This guy’s walking down the street when he falls in a hole. The walls are so steep he can’t get out. A doctor passes by and the guy shouts up, ‘Hey you! Can you help me out?’ the doctor writes a prescription, throws it down in the hole and moves on. A priest comes along and the guy shouts up ‘Father, I’m down in this hole can you help me out?’ The priest writes out a prayer, throws it down in the hole, and moves on. Then a friend walks by. ‘Hey Joe, it’s me, can you help me out?’ And the friend jumps in the hole. Our guy says, ‘Are you stupid? Now we’re both down here!’ The friend says ‘Yeah, but I’ve been down here before and I know the way out’_ ”  
Donna stared at him.  
“Listen, I know it’s hard. I know it’s scary. But I’m here for you Donna. Always. You’re my world, and you’re not going anywhere.”  
Donna sniffed, trying to hide her tears. Josh pulled her into a hug, and rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder.  
“Thank you,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized part comes directly from the 10th episode of Season 2, Noel. I do not own this speech, or the characters mentioned in this work. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thanks for reading:) And have a happy International Fanworks Day!


End file.
